


Chapter 16

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [16]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 16 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

After buying the ring, Spencer had agonized for a week about how to propose.

“I finally have it all planned out,” he said, his friends sitting around him on the plane, eagerly awaiting the genius’ plan for his proposal. “I’ve agonized for a week and I think I finally figured out how I want to do it, providing I don’t vomit beforehand.” He felt like he had been sweating profusely for the past week. She loved him right? Of course she would say yes, but the lead up to everything still made him nervous.

“OK, hold on,” JJ said, turning toward the jet’s television system. “We have to patch Garcia in. She’ll never forgive us if you tell us how you’re going to propose and she’s not here to hear it.

Moments later, Garcia answered her call. “What do my loves need? You’re on your way home right?”

“Yup,” JJ said, turning towards Spencer.

“I was just about to tell everyone how I plan on proposing and we figured you’d want to be part of that conversation,” he smiled.

“Oh my god, yes,” Penelope said excitedly, leaning her elbows on her desk with her head in her hands. “Go on. Dazzle us with your continued brilliance.”

Once he had finished up with the story of how he’d hopefully get Y/N to be his wife, Garcia was crying, JJ and Emily were tearing up, and Luke, Tara and Rossi all gave him a hug, wishing him luck. They knew he wouldn’t need it, but it didn’t matter. He needed some kind of soothing so that he didn’t collapse on the spot.

\----------------------

“Hey, Y/N,” he greeted, walking in the door after a three-day case out in Illinois. He walked over to you, gently taking your head in his hands and bringing your lips to his. He had to be careful not to bring you too close, lest you feel the velvet-lined box in the pocket of his coat.

“Hi, baby,” you replied. “I’ve missed you so much.” You parted his lips with your tongue, delving into the far reaches of his mouth, reminding him of what it was like to be home.

“It’s only been three days,” he said, secretly happy you’d missed him so much. “You ready for dinner tonight?”

“Absolutely!” you replied excitedly. You’d already picked out your outfit for tonight. It was a tea-length deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline and black lace sleeves. You’d bought it months ago as an impulse buy and hadn’t had the chance to wear it. Why not? You figured. You and Spencer had been going out for more than a year and he was taking you back to one of your favorite restaurants.

“Well, why don’t we both go get changed. Our reservation is at 6:30,” he said, looking deep into your eyes. If you hadn’t had a reservation already made, there was a definite possibility you would have just dragged him inside. The atmosphere was feeling especially romantic at the moment, and you just wanted him in bed. But instead, you turned around, grabbing his hand and leading you both toward the bedroom where you’d get changed.

Spencer switched out of his work clothes, which were slightly more casual than normal, considering he was on the plane home for most of the day. He wore a navy blue suit with dark purple button-down shirt underneath. There was a visible intake of breath when he saw you in the dress you’d picked out. “You look gorgeous,” he said, hoping there would be a ring on your finger at the end of the night.

As you left the apartment, Spencer turned back, saying he’d forgotten something, yet when he came out, he had nothing on him. Whatever. You were too dreamily in love with the man to care, so you made your way down to the car, where you’d finally return to one of your favorite spots.

\----------------------

When you arrived at the restaurant, you saw that Spencer had asked for a quiet table for two toward the back of the restaurant. On the table were a few small candles, as well as two fully-bloomed roses in a vase.

“This is beautiful,” you said, placing your hand on your boyfriend’s chest before sitting down. “I already know what I’m having.”

“Of course you do,” he said, smiling at you from across the table, “The same thing you always get when we’re here. Chicken florentine.”

You laughed. You were a bit predictable in that way. A few moments later, the waiter came to take your orders, which were placed quickly before you fell into conversation. Something seemed up with Spencer, he was very distracted and didn’t seem to want to talk about work. You guessed it was just the matter of a trying case. He’d probably feel better in a few days. After an hour and a half of delicious food and easy conversation, Spencer asked for your bill, paying it swiftly before leading you out of the restaurant.

Once you’d gotten back to the car, Spencer opened the door for you, waiting for you to get in. He had a habit of opening doors for you. When he closed the door, he opened the back door, grabbing something from the back seat before returning to the driver’s side.

“This is for you,” he said, handing you something that looked like a photo album. Spencer pulled out of the parking lot as you opened up the first page of the book. In his handwriting, was a quote by crime writer Dorothy L. Sayers:

“I love you - I am at rest with you - I have come home.”

As you flipped through the pages, you saw pictures from every stage of your relationship - from when you first started dating to as recently as the week before. There were pictures of just the two of you, pictures with him and his friends, pictures from your numerous trips to see his mother. Pictures from meals in the kitchen, to walks in the park, to pictures in bed after any number of sexy, romantic trysts. Hot tears streamed down your face, as page after page was filled with the past year’s worth of memories. Quotes about love written in his handwriting adorning nearly every page. By the time you’d gotten home, you were on the last page. At the top read, “I love you more than my own skin - Frieda Kahlo.”

In your sobs, you hadn’t heard or felt Spencer stop the car. You were home. He came around to your side of the car, opening the door, at which point you jumped out of the seat and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you so much,” you wept into his shoulder. “This is beautiful. Thank you.” He returned your kiss before leading you back upstairs.

After closing the apartment door behind you, Spencer pulled you close to him, kissing his way up and down your neck as you led him back to the bedroom. Now that you were home, you could have him all you wanted. The light was on. You never left the light on. 

You sat down on the bed, waiting as Spencer took off his coat and turned the lights off. “Come here,” you said, reaching out your hand for Spencer, who had glued himself in place near the door.

“Look up,” he said, pointing toward a faint glow over your head. In glow-in-the-dark letters on the ceiling was the message he wanted you to see. 

\- Will you marry me? - 

When you looked back down, he was on one knee in front of you, a small black velvet box perched in his hand. “Oh my god,” you cried, bringing your hands to your mouth. A beautiful green and white diamond ring shone in the faint light of the glow-in-the-dark stickers.

“Y/N,” he started, his voice as shaky as the day he’d asked you out more than a year ago. “I never thought in a million years that I would be lucky enough to find a woman like you. You are beautiful, funny, kind, intelligent, confident and everything I could ever want in a woman. I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve you, but if you let me, I will gladly prove every day for the rest of my life, why I’m happy you chose me. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” you cried, as he slipped the ring onto your finger. He looked up into your eyes, his own filled with tears as well.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing away your tears and lowering you down onto the bed.

You hoped he didn’t want to wait too long. You wanted to be his wife yesterday. “I love you, too.”


End file.
